


【SC/Sastiel】我射伤了一只天使(0.1)

by Self_devourer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【SC/Sastiel】我射伤了一只天使(0.1)

※起源一首歌 无责任刨坑自娱自乐 别点开别看 OOC预警

Ⅰ

 

I shot a angel with my father's rifle.

I should have set it free, but I let it bleed. 

Made it into taxidermy, hung it on my wall.

我用父亲的来复枪射伤了一只天使。

我本该放它走的，但我没有。

我放干了它的血，把它做成了标本，挂在墙上，和我曾经砍下的那些猎物的头颅一起。

 

Sam那天误伤了一只天使，当然，起初他并不知道那是天使。因为天色很暗，他下午出去打猎，傍晚才拎着两只兔子回来。然后在五十米开外看见了一只驯鹿的身影，要知道这是深冬，没了茂密枝叶遮挡的森林能见度一下子就提高了许多。

 

作为一个猎人，他迅速放下了手里的死兔子然后蹲了下来，举起来复枪朝那边瞄准。如果不是一个男人像鬼魂一样突然出现在那只驯鹿的旁边，他此后的两个月都不用再出来打猎了。

 

在这里Sam要声明一下，那个男人是突然出现的，就是那种一眨眼就出现的突然，就在他扣下扳机的那一瞬间。所以，当时的Sam只能眼睁睁地看着子弹射穿了那个男人的左肩，巨大的冲击力带的后者一个踉跄跪倒在了雪地上，鲜红的血融化了大片的白雪，像是绽放了遍地的红玫瑰。

 

而飞出去的子弹残余的杀伤力也仅仅只是刺穿了那只驯鹿厚实的皮毛，所以在那个男人捂着左肩满脸茫然地回头看向他时，那只侥幸活下的驯鹿在惊慌中跳起来逃向了森林更深处。

 

“NoNoNoNo……”

 

这就是Sam当时的第一个念头。

 

他杀人了。就算是误杀，但他还是杀人了。

 

来复枪的冲击力，就算不看，Sam也知道那个男人的左肩现在一定是碗口大的空洞，子弹会把肌肉连同骨头一起崩碎，连抢救都不用了。

 

他扔下枪，以他生平最快的速度冲了过去——也许还有救呢，也许子弹只是擦着肩膀飞出去的，也许对方生命力顽强。甚至当他亲眼看见那个男人血肉模糊的伤口时，Sam仍是相信他还有救。

 

“HeyHeyHey, It's OK, It's OK. It's alright, I got you, I got you……”他快速脱下外套捂住对方的伤口，急促呼出的热气扰乱了视线。此时他才看清这个男人的面貌，所以他愣住了。那是很普通的长相，乱糟糟的头发，没打理好的胡渣，微微耸起的眉头，皱巴巴的风衣。但是那双眼睛，实在不像是人类可以拥有的。

 

你们知道什么是一见倾心吗？以前Dean用这句话在酒吧里搭讪的时候，他没少嘲讽对方的土味情话。

 

但是现在，Sam发誓，他这辈子从来没有对哪位女孩这么怦然心动，也从来没有见过这么剔透清澈却又如海般深邃的苍蓝眼眸，那是人类的言语无法形容的辉煌与浩瀚，那是任何无价宝石都相形见绌的惊心动魄。如同一面水平如镜的浩淼湖面，似乎能包容一切般宁静。

 

这个男人出奇的安静，没有一声痛呼，只是茫然地注视着手忙脚乱的Sam微微皱了皱眉：“你在干什么？”

 

Sam再次愣住了，这才后知后觉地察觉到对方的种种异常：“你，你没事吗？”

 

“你是说这个伤口吗？”男人这么说着，然后推开了Sam捂住他左肩的手，把自己的手放了上去，在一阵白光中，本来的血肉模糊就跟从未出现一样，连染满血的衣服都变得干干净净。Sam瞪大了眼睛，开始怀疑自己的眼睛。

 

“What The Fuck？！”

 

原谅眼前的一切实在是超出了他的认知，Sam坐在雪地上摊着手震惊地看着面前地人不知道该说什么。直到对方一本正经地看着他声音低沉地说道：“是的，我是天使。”

 

然后像是为了证明他所说的话般，这个自称天使的男人张开了纤长的白色翅膀，掀起的气流卷着细碎的雪花。

 

啊，原来是天使。难怪他的双眼注视着自己的时候，像是看破了一切隐藏在背面的阴暗与不堪。

 

就在这天，Sam Winchester二十多年的认知受到了极大的颠覆。

 

“是的，我是说，我确实猎到一个天使，他现在就住在我这里。不，Dean，我没跟你开玩笑，我是说真的。我……不是，我是说……你……”Sam头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，电话对面的人显然不等他说完就开始了不留余力的嘲笑：“‘He’？你说的是‘He’?哦天呐Bro，你连遇到个天使都没有艳福吗？拜托，你可是斯坦福大学的高材生。要是个头戴花环的漂亮处女走到你的面前说她是个天使你信了的话还情有可原……不过是一点小把戏，等你的信用卡被盗刷的时候不要哭着给我打电话。”

 

Sam还想说些什么，然而对面却说：“我忙得连和主动送来门来的热辣美人去酒吧厕所搞一发的十五分钟都挤不出来，能抽出五分钟听你说这些侮辱智商的话已经是我们兄弟感情最大的体现了。你要感激，下次见面记得请我喝啤酒。”然后就匆匆挂了电话。

 

听着电话里的忙音，Sam无奈的放下了话筒，向沙发背靠去，壁炉里的柴火烧得正旺，在脸上印出一片暖色。他看向那个正在打量这个不太宽敞的屋子的天使，只见他站在了壁炉的墙壁旁，那里从上到下挂了许多动物头颅的标本。

 

这个深藏于森林中的小屋，是他父亲曾经打猎时常用的屋子，有供水有单独的发动机，屋里家具齐全，什么都有，就是没有移动信号，也没有其他人。Sam坐在那里喝了口咖啡，看着他再次露出困惑的神情，便适时解释道：“那基本上是我父亲和我哥哥捕获的猎物，把头颅挂在墙上算是纪念也算是自豪吧，就像是勋章。”

 

脱下风衣的天使身形单薄了许多，似懂非懂地点了点头：“就像是我的一些兄弟会收集他所杀死的恶魔的角……”

 

自顾自的说完，他转过身来看向壁炉前的人类，稍稍歪了歪脑袋，大概是这才想起来在人类的交往中要互知姓名，认真道：“Sam Winchester，你好，我是掌管星期四的炽天使，Castiel。”

 

“等等等等，”Sam放下了杯子，抬手失笑道：“你怎么知道我是Sam Winchester？”

 

“我是天使，Sam。”对方的反应像是他问了一个极其愚蠢的问题，“我当然知道你的名字。事实上，除了天使无法涉足的地狱，几乎没有我不知道的事情。”

 

当时这位天使自信满满地说这话的时候，Sam信了。但事实证明，Castiel只是一个初次涉世的单纯天使，也许在某些方面他确实无所不知的，但在其他一些方面，他就像个婴儿，对许多事物都充满了不解。

 

而且在某种程度上，他几乎无视了疼痛。当Sam以为天使就正如世人认知中那般善良美好时，Castiel告诉他，“天使是上帝的战士，不是传达上帝旨意的使者。”

 

哦，这个看起来纯良无害的男人现在又成了手刃恶魔的战士。Sam放弃抵抗般叹了口气，对自己说道：算了Sam Winchester，你都射伤一只天使还弄坏了他的翅膀，还有什么是不可信的呢。

 

是的，他弄坏了Castiel的翅膀。但他并不是有意的，事实上谁又能知道天使的翅膀他是碰不得的呢？他只是想摸摸天使的羽毛是什么触感，好让他确定自己不是在做梦。然而那对翅膀在被他触碰到的那一瞬间，就像是避之不及般溃散成了白色的光尘，如萤火般悉数飘散。

 

Sam理所当然的以为对方并不想被他这个人类触碰自己的翅膀所以收了起来，所以他讪讪的收回了手，然而这个天使却困惑的紧盯着他的手，又抬起目光看着他的脸，歪了歪脑袋，问道：“你是怎么做到的？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你弄碎了我的翅膀，你是怎么做到的？”

 

“……”Sam眨了眨眼睛，似乎无法理解对方的话：“我什么？”

 

“你弄碎了我的翅膀。”

 

“我，”他指了指自己，“弄碎了你的翅膀？”

 

这次轮到这个天使不解了：“是我表达的方式不对吗？”

 

“不，是我理解的方式不对。”

 

以上，就是为什么一位炽天使会和他同处一室的原因。

 

没有了翅膀的Castiel无法瞬移也无法回到天堂，虽然他仍然拥有“惩戒”与“救赎”的能力，只是不会飞了。

 

也就是说，现在的Castiel还是能一拳掀翻一头从冬眠中被他惊醒的暴怒棕熊，也能点点Sam的额头就治好他被前面那只棕熊拍断的胳膊。

 

“我很抱歉，我并不知道它的起床气会那么大。”第一次跟随Sam出来狩猎的单纯天使在做错了事情后有些歉疚地看着面前的年轻猎人，那双婴儿蓝的眼睛让后者没办法生起任何怒气，而倒在一旁雪地里的棕熊也已经彻底断了气。

 

Sam有些哭笑不得地摆了摆手表示自己没事，站起来拍掉了身上的雪：“走吧，我想我们得在天黑之前取来板车把你的首个猎物拖回去。”

 

Castiel看了看他，然后扭头走向那边的棕熊，弯下腰单手拉起一只熊掌，然后毫不费力地拖着走向Sam，“我能就这样拖着回去吗？”

 

“Of course you can，Cass.”Sam失笑着点了点头，在今天再次感受到了身为人类的弱小。

 

 

PS：我没爬墙我没出坑无论是火影还是SPN我一直都在极圈垂死挣扎


End file.
